Family Secrets
by AaOWaSaCD4ever
Summary: Summary's inside. Chapter 18 edited. Give my story a chance and read the first few chapters... You might actually like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, this is my first FanFiction story so, try to be nice. I would like some reviews just so I know you guys are reading this. I may not update very fast with my story, but I'll try. I'm a very busy person so try to be patient . Don't hold back on the criticism, I will need it if my story is going to get any better. I DON'T OWN THIS FILM OR CHARACTERS, ONLY THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS. Well enough of the author's note, on to the story! _P.S. This story is based after Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth got married._

Prologue

Cole's P.O.V.

I never liked keeping secrets. I always felt guilty because I heard keeping secrets was rude. Sure I'm not the most polite person in the world, but secrets are one thing that should never be told, heard, or kept...

That is unless it could keep someone alive.

My name is Cole and I'm what I like to call a hybrid. I'm half human, and I'm half wolf. Now I don't look like a human with fur all over my body like you might think. The only way you would be able to see me being part wolf would be my big long fuzzy tail, well that and my claws. Yeah, I was a bit of an outcast because of my human like appearance. It was abnormal to other wolves, but I ignored it. Besides, I had my brother, Humphrey, help me get through all that. I'm an Omega, so I can keep my temper better then others. I don't like fighting, and I never wanted too. You can't stay innocent forever, but you sure as hell can try. I never had that chance...

Chapter: 1

I took a good whiff of the scents around me. The same as usual. I didn't mind, I liked the smell of Jasper Park, It's seldom I would get up before any other wolf in the pack. I like to watch the sun come up over the mountain and through the trees, it was beautiful, and I will never get tired of it. I have my own den, it's in seclusion on top of a hill not to far from Kate and Humphrey's den. We live practically ten feet away from each other. I get a good view of the valley, it's like I'm the valley's guardian angel. The thought brings a smile to my face. I look down from the tree I was sitting in and saw that I had climbed pretty far up. I decided it would be best if I climbed back down, just in case anyone had come looking for me they would be able to find me. I look to see wolves coming out of their dens and starting their daily routine. "Finally, it's morning." I said to myself. I decided to go down and make sure no one needed help with anything. I may not be an Alpha, but I know what they're supposed to do. I look to see that Kate was walking out of her and Humphrey's den. She stretched while yawning and started walking off to do her work. I quickly jogged up to greeted her before she got to far. "G'morning Kate." She turned her head to see who it was and smiled when she seen it was just me. "G'morning Cole." "Did you sleep well? You and Humphrey came back to your den awfully late last night." She chuckled. "Yes I slept well, how did you know Humphrey and I came home late?" I decided to joke with her a little. "I was stalking you and Humphrey all night last night, I have an obsession with other wolves' lives." I got a laugh from her. She stopped laughing and said, "Seriously, how did you know?" "I can see everyone from the top of the hill." She nodded her head in realization. "So how's Humphrey been doing?" I ask. She didn't bother turning to look at me this time. "He's been great, he's still the fun loving Omega he wants to be." I smile, then continue the small talk. She didn't mind me talking to her early in the morning. At least I didn't think she did, she had never said anything about it to me. Soon she and I had to part ways, so she and I said good bye and I went back up to the sleeping Humphrey. I didn't have to wait long before he woke up.

I was sitting in the corner of the den where apparently he couldn't see me. I decided to talk advantage of that. He yawned and stretched like Kate had done before and started to walk in my direction. He hadn't discovered me yet and was getting closer and closer. I pounced as quick as I could and tackled him to the ground. I heard him gasp and he squirmed to get free. I got on top of him holding his paws down. "GOTCHA!" I laughed. Only then had he looked at me, he suddenly loosened up and started laughing. I got up while he lay on the ground laughing. Once his laughing fit was over, he looked at me again and got an evil grin. I got curious. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked getting worried. He started to laugh and then I started to understand why. I was cornered, and was within tickling range. He pounced and I had no chance in dodging him. I was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. "ST- STOP PLEASE H- HAVE MERCY!" I managed to blurt out in between laughs. "Are you going to scare me like that again?" "N-NO NO NO NO I WON'T SCARE Y-YOU AGAIN JUST P-P-PLEASE STOP TICKILING ME!" He finally let up on the tickle attack and I was finally able to breath. I felt like I just had a thousand pounds lifted off of me. When I sat up I looked at Humphrey, he was looking at me funny. "Why are you looking at me like that for now?" I said in a joking manner. He said, "Your teeth, they look like they're sharper then they were before, what did you do to them?" That was something I didn't expect to hear. "Huh, what do you mean?" "I mean just what I said, They look sharper." We got up and walked out of the den to go find something I could see my reflection in. We found a small puddle and I looked at my teeth. They didn't look any different from when they did before. "Humphrey, I think you need to sleep a little more, they didn't change." He looked again. "They looked like they were sharper back at the den." He paused for a second to think. " Maybe I do need more sleep..." I shook my head in amusement We decided to drop the whole teeth thing and get back to the pack.

The rest of the day had gone on like any other day, but it had finally ended and everyone had gone back to their dens to sleep. I was once again up in my tree, watching over all there was to be watched. Once I had seen the last wolf walk into their den, I climbed down the tree, and laid down to rest inside my den.

So what did you guy's think? REMEMBER THAT THIS IS MY FIRST EVER STORY! THERE WILL BE MORE! Don't hold back on the critisizim. Review it, and tell me what you think. Rating? T or K+?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Since I'd gotten such awesome reviews from people, I figured I would upload the next chapter REALLY early. I thought the story was going to be a complete bomb, but I guess you guys proved me wrong! It's a little shorter then I had hoped it would be, but it's better then nothing. Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter: 2

The next morning I woke up with a shock. I had been having nightmares all night and I each and everyone of them had started and ended the same way...

_I looked around, I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I was in a dark and misty forest of some sort, all I could see was a shadowy figure off in the distance. "Hey, are you ok?" I yelled to the wolf like shadow. It didn't answer. "Hey, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Again I heard no answer... I started to hear a faint female whisper, it sounded like someone I knew. I could barely make out what she said, but I heard her say, "Cole... Help me..." I started to realize that the voice I heard belonged to Tori, a wolf in my pack. "Tori?" I said as I started to walk toward the wolf like shadow. It started to sprint away from me. I started to sprint as fast I could. "Tori!" The shadow of what I thought was Tori kept on running away from me. I tried to keep up but I was slowly losing sight of her, I soon lost sight of her completely. I stopped running to catch my breath. "Where did you go!" I started to freak out as the whisper suddenly started turned into a quiet talking, which went to a loud talking, to a yelling, and eventually a screaming. I took a defensive position and prepared myself for the worst. I started to feel funny, I had gotten dizzy so I put my hand to my head and saw my hand had become darker and my claws become talons. I started to freak out again as my whole body started to change. I found a small puddle just a few feet away from where I was standing. I ran over to it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing... I looked at what was now a evil version of me. I had darker skin, clothing, hair, and everything. I looked my body over and seen a misty cloud of darkness surrounding me. It looked like smoke. The only thing that wasn't almost pitch black was my eyes. They were an angel white. They were even lighter then Lilly's fur, I didn't think that was possible. My eyes glowed white. The only thing that was the same, was my hair length, it still drooped over my shoulders. I looked to my left to see Tori's shadow again, there was a human like figure running toward her with a knife. I started to sprint at the human. "NOOOOOO!" It felt like my voice ripped apart the sky, even it had gotten darker... I reached my hand __out toward him when the darkness that had surrounded me suddenly shot out through my hand and arm. The darkness encircled itself around the human and suffocated him before he could get any closer. The darkness then returned to me and started to yet again surround me. I look for Tori's shadow only to find out that she had disappeared. I looked up to the pitch black sky and started to scream... I thought I had gone insane._

I would always wake up after that. It had been repeating all night, but it was morning now and I didn't want to think about it. I got up and walked outside, the sun wasn't out yet, the light of the sun was just barely visible behind the mountain. It had eventually reached the peak and had now shined down on Jasper. It looked beautiful. I watched its orange-gold glow slowly swallow Jasper in it ray of light. Soon, it reached my den. I squinted and smiled at the sun, it made me forget my nightmares quickly. I looked away from the sun as it was starting to hurt my eyes. I felt stupid for looking at if for so long, I shook my head. I had realized then that I was EXTREAMLY thirsty. I started to walk down to a nearby stream to get a drink. The dry taste in my mouth was bitter.

Again, sorry it's sooooo short, but I have other things to worry about as well. So consider this as a gift. Reviews and Story Rating? T or K+?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers! I decided I'm going to post a new chapter every time I get 2-3 reviews. Now I know there are readers out there who don't have a FF account, but I enabled anonymous reviews. If you have a cellphone well I don't know what to tell you, I know how you feel is all I can say... Well anyway, on with Chapter 3!

Chapter: 3

I found a little stream that no one knew of about a month ago, I decided that I would give the water a try. As I approached the stream I noticed a wolf drinking from it. I decided to walk over and greet the wolf. "Hey there." She jumped in surprise, she didn't know I was there apparently. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". She had then turned her head to she who it was. I'd scared Tori, the wolf from my nightmares, the wolf I was trying to protect, the wolf I had loved ever since I met her. "Oh, hey Cole." She sighed. "It's ok, you woke me up the rest of the way." She smiled to show she wasn't lying. I sighed and smiled in relief. She giggled at my worrying. Tori was an Alpha. She had black and grey fur, blue eyes, and a white chest and belly. She had one paw that was completely white. Whenever she would touch something with that paw, I would call it, "The Angel's Touch" When we were pups she would blush whenever I said that. She didn't know I loved her, sometimes I wish she did. I wanted to tell her, but like Humphrey, I couldn't. It wasn't because she was an Alpha and I was an Omega, I just was afraid to find out what she would think of me. "You worry to much, what are you doing here anyway?" "I had came to get a drink, but I didn't expect anyone to be down here. No one really knows about this spot, your the first one I seen here." She nodded her head. "Yeah, I found it yesterday, figured I'd come get a early morning drink." I talked to her a little while longer. She looked like she was nervous, she kept moving her paws like Humphrey does when he's nervous, so I got a drink quickly and decided to end the conversation. "I'm guessing your busy, I'll let you go. We don't want you to be late for the pack hunt today." I started to walk away. She had responded quicker then I'd expected. "Actually... I don't have anything to do today, so... If you want, you and I can do something together." My heart skipped a beat when she said that, though I didn't let it show. "Oh, uh... ok. What do you want to do then?" I saw her start to think. "How about we go and see what Humphrey's doing, maybe we can all go do something together." I nodded my head in agreement. We started to look for Humphrey. I was walking with Tori across what I thought was an old trail. I suddenly heard someone yell, "INCOMING!" I looked left to see Humphrey and his friends speeding down a hill in a log sled. This wasn't a old trail, it was a log sledding path, and Tori was in the way. "Look out!" I grabbed her, we dove out of their way, closed our eyes, and hoped not to be hit. We had just barely dodged them. I opened my eyes only to see that Tori was on top of me with our noses touching! She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw our noses. Humphrey and his friends came sprinting up the hill. Humphrey was there first. "Are you tw- oh uh... are you two ok?" I heard chuckles coming from behind Humphrey. His friend were enjoying what they saw. Shakey finally said, "Having fun are we?" Tori and I quickly got up, I was so embarrassed. "Shakey, it was an accident." I quickly responded. It wasn't hard to tell I was embarrassed, my face was bright red, and my heart was beating a billion times a second. Tori decided to answer Humphrey's question. "We're fine, thanks..." I looked at her and she looked back, she was just as embarrassed as I was. When the group had finally left, I went to apologize to Tori for what just happened. "Tori, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was only trying to keep you from getting hurt." She looked at me. She would become shy when she was embarrassed. "No no, it wasn't your fault. It was mine, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I'm the one who should be sorry. Besides, it was an accident." I looked at her and she was just about as shy as Lilly would get when she was embarrassed. It hurt me.

I couldn't take that look anymore. "Well ahhhh... lets just forget about it. Lets go she where Humphrey went." I said trying to brighten her up. She smiled a little. "Y-yeah, lets go find Humphrey again." Her smile widened a little more. I felt smiled at this, knowing she was starting to forget about what had just happened. "Yeah, again." She chuckled. We found Humphrey in a large group of wolves. Tori and I walked over to him to see what the all the commotion was about. "Hey Humphrey, what going on?" I said amongst the whispers. He didn't even turn to see who was talking to him. "One of the pups found a human body out in the woods. A few of the Alphas are going to go find it." What I had just heard shocked me. "Was the human dead or alive?" I heard Tori ask. "I don't know, the pup didn't say. All we know is it's a male." My curiosity got the better of me. "I'm going to follow the Alphas to see the body. You two want to come wi-" I was cut short by an Alpha behind me. "Tori, we need you to join the search party." Tori nodded her head. "Cole, know you want to know if the human is dead or alive, but you can't follow us. This is Alpha buissness only." "But I-" I was cut short again. "No but's. You know if it were up to me I would let you come with us, but its not. I'm sorry."

She turned and ran to catch up with the others. Humphrey looked at me and I looked back, he knew I wasn't going to take no for an answer. He sighed, "Just... don't get caught. If anybody asks, I didn't see anything." He started to walk away. I smiled knowing I could trust him. I wasn't going to let a chance like this slip away from me. I was going to follow them, one way or another...

Well its not exactly a cliffhanger but it's pretty close to it. I still have to write the next chapter so, sorry if it comes out short. Thanks Friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I didn't want to upload until I had at least 7 reviews for my whole story, but I guess 6 is ok. The hits are what count right? *sigh* Whatever, I have up to chapter 7 done, so as soon as I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter. A special thanks to imjustlikehumphery and Crazy and Psycopathic , you always give awesome reviews. Thanks!

Chapter: 4

I followed the search party deep into the woods, I wondered why a pup his size would go this far out into the wood, alone, with it this scary looking. To tell the truth, this place gave me the chills. Like, for some reason, I was stronger. I followed the Alphas at a safe distance so they couldn't hear or see me. One of the Alphas had suddenly picked up the sent of a human. Whether or not it was the human the pup spoke of or not was yet to be found out. Eventually though, one of the Alphas looked through some bushes that seemed to hide a path from anything that walked by. I followed close behind now as some of the Alphas were even starting to get scared of the dark forest that had now surrounded us. I wondered how the pup had this much courage to travel down this path alone, when even the Alphas wanted to turn back. We kept walking down the path until we got to a small, flat, and open clearing. The trees that surrounded us now not only look dead, they were dead. I hide behind one of them and found that the tree had claw marks on them. The body lay in the center of the clearing, from what I could see, it was a male and he had these symbols that would go up and down his body. By that point I knew there was something wrong. I was just about ready to just yell to them we should go back, but I didn't want to blow my cover. One of the Alpha's went to touch him, but one of them pulled his paw away. "What do you think your doing? We don't know what this is!" The Alpha rolled his eyes. I recognized him as one of the more stubborn types. "What's he going to do, get up and bite me? He's dead! He touched the humans body. As he did so, the human opened his eyes, but his eyes weren't normal. They were pitch black. It wasn't a human at all, I was at such a complete lost for words I didn't even know what to call it. It looked just like a human, but its eyes said otherwise. He looked at the Alpha who touched him and backhanded him, he went flying into one of the nearby trees. The demon-like creature then looked at all of the others. They all ran for their lives as the creature then stood up. It was at least 6 feet tall and was very well built. I was taller then the creature, but there was no way I was stronger then it. It then looked at Tori, as she turned to tun away it grabbed her by her tail and began to drag her back toward it. It picked her up by the throat and unsheathed its dagger like talons. I lost by then, I then began to sprint at the creature with my claws ready. "PUT HER DOWN!" I tackled the creature forcing it to let her go. I started to rip and tear at the creatures throat. I couldn't see straight anymore. All I could see was anger and darkness. I had lost all fear. I grabbed at what I believed was its esophagus and pulled as hard as I could. It ripped out with a horrifying sound. The creature then tried to scream but it couldn't make a sound, its body then turned into a thick, black, tar-like smoke that began to circle me. I then closed my eyes and stood up. I could feel a great power inside of me, it felt dark and warm. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me, at first I thought it was because they just witnessed an Omega slaughter some demon, but I learned quickly that wasn't the case, and only then did I realize what I looked like. I looked like I did in my nightmares, not one part of me was the same. I slowly turned around to see Tori crying. It wasn't because of me looking like a monster, it was because of how close she was to death or worse... "Tori..." My voice... it wasn't me anymore... I walked over to her and knelt down beside her, I embraced her in a gentle, reassuring hug.

She returned it with a hug, and shoulderful of tears. "Shhhhh it's ok now. It's gone... I'm here..." Was all I said... It's all I could say... It surprised me that my voice didn't scare her. Everyone had then started to walk slowly toward me and Tori. My body had by then reverted to its normal state, and I felt weak. VERY WEAK. I then started to lose consciousness, and everyone then rushed to see if we were ok. All I could hear was the screaming of my name from Tori panicking before I blacked out...

The chapter was a little short I know, but I have other chapters ready! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! For the fan named Triple xxXOwnageXxx, I'm not one of those authors who do the, "review or no update" thing. I just want to know if everyone is actually reading. Plus, it's nice to see what you guys think about the stories so far. Thanks for the advice though. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Chapter: 5

I found myself in, yet again, another dream. Except this time, I knew I was in one. I looked around, there was nothing. No trees, no sky, no ground, no nothing. All I could see was a light shining on the floor, but when I looked up, I didn't see a source... I crouched down to look at the floor, I felt it. It was cold, and the light wasn't coming through it. It felt like a flat rock, it sounded like one when I knocked on it too. I stood back up. It was like I had just fallen of the face of the Earth. I heard a voice. "_Hello Cole..." _I looked behind me, I saw what was the evil form of me. I turned completely around and got into a fighting stance, he just laughed at me. Well... I laughed at me... "_If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so a LONG time ago!_" I slowly loosened up, still ready for an attack. "Who are you, and what are you doing with my body!" I asked him. "_You know who I am Cole... I'm you, and I'm not using YOUR body, you are. You are in complete control of your own actions...For now..." "_What do you_ mean, for now? What's going on!" _My head was spinning by that point. I was angry, confused, and scared. Angry because he was confusing me, confused because he didn't kill me, and scared because I didn't know where Tori was... _"I'll show you." _The floor started to change right beneath my feet. When it was_ done changing, I quickly realized where I was... I was above _Jasper, or at least what remained of it. The floor suddenly _disappeared from beneath my feet, and I started to fall. As I was falling, my evil self spoke to me, "This is your dream, take control of it." _I didn't have much time to think, but when I heard_ him say that, I realized I could do whatever I wanted. I quickly thought hard and just before I hit the ground, I started to_ I broke my concentration though, I hit the ground. At least I didn't fall more then an inch. I was in the middle of the valley. _I quickly got up and started to run for where Winston and Eve's den was. I that was going through my head was_, "What happened here?"When I got to their den I seen Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Eve, and Tori in the far back, cornered by some beast. I was just about to charge at the beast and try to _give them time to escape, when my evil self came down from the sky and held me there. His strength was incredible, I couldn't move. He just held me their and said, "You see that over there Cole, guess who that is." _I looked at the beast closely, and seen _a scar on its right cheek... That beast.. was..._ _**me**_**...**I struggled with all my might to break free from his grip, but had no luck, and could only stand there and watch what was about to happen to my family... "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I kept screaming at him, but he didn't listen, he simply stood there smiled. "Watch Cole. Watch what your going to do to your family!"_ I watch the demon slowly kill off my family one by one. Tori was the last one alive, the beast walked over to her slowly, grabbed her, and picked her up by the neck. It was choking her, and I couldn't do anything about it... As her body slowly stopped struggling, it was clear that she was dead. "NOOOOOO!"_ I couldn't believe what I'd just watched... Every single one of my family members had just died before me, and there wasn't a thing I could do to prevent it... My evil self had then let me go and I dropped to my knees. I crawled over to Tori and picked her up. Icried my heart out. I just cried and cried and cried. I couldn't do anything else. I gave her a kiss goodbye... My evil self finally spoke, _"That is was will become of you Cole, a heartless, merciless demon. Might as well get used to being one now..." When I_ heard him say that I just went berserk. The darkness inside of me had finally come out and I was now just as powerful as him. I turned around the fastest I had even turned in my entire life, grabbed him, and smashed him against the wall. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU LET THEM DIE, AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He simply smiled at me and said in a very calm _tone, "Oh but I didn't let them die, you did. This is your dream remember? YOU have control over what happens here, not me." I looked at him and punched him so hard in the face it would have killed a regular human being. I let him drop to the floor. He looked at me, his eyes no longer glowed white, but they where now pitch black, like the creature I had slain earlier. He got up and walked over to me, but he didn't touch me, he simply yelled in my face. _"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME COLE! YOU WILL BE ONE OF US! I _PROMISE!"_ I just stood there and did nothing but glare at him. At last I said to him, "All your doing is lying to yourself... I will NEVER be one of you." He screeched a deafening scream and disappeared into thin air. I suddenly felt weak again and knew Iwas going to black out, but before I did, I looked at the massacre to my right. "I will prevent this. I promise..."

So what did you guys think? REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLLLLLLLOOOOO EVERYONE! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry about me not updating for the past week. FanFiction wouldn't let me sign in for some odd reason... But I'm signed in now and I'm updating again! Ok, that's one thing off my chest. Also, thank you all for you wonderful reviews. I loved the constructive critisizem. (- Not sure if I spelled that right... Lol) I'm going to start writing again with the new suggestions you guys have given me. Oh and I started to put huge space inbetween paragraphs now, so tell me if it's any easier to read. If it's not, tell me, and I'll try to fix it. Well enough of my useless authors note, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter: 6

I woke up in Winston and Eve's den. My whole family was there, just waiting for me to wake up. It was raining outside, but I didn't mind, even though it looked kind of dark and depressing. I actually liked the feeling. Then again, I was probably going to enjoy anything after the dream I just had... When I looked around the den, everyone was asleep. I must have been out for a while if I'd gotten everyone to fall asleep waiting for me to wake up.

I enjoyed the feeling of everyone caring about me so much, but what I enjoyed even more was being able to see Tori sleep. I'd never knew Tori looked so gorgeous when she slept. She started to toss and turn a little in her sleep. At first I thought she was starting to wake up, but then she started to whimper which made me worried. I heard her mumble, "No, please... Come back..." In her sleep. I figured out she was having a nightmare, I couldn't stand to see her like that, I decided to wake her up. "Psssst, Tori. Hey, pssssst, Tori." She didn't wake up.

I got to my knees and crawled over to her. I started to shake her gently. "Tori, it's ok, your only dreaming. Wake up. Come on Tori wake up." She screamed a little and jolted awake. This made me flinch a little. "It ok Tori, you were only dreaming." I ended with a smile. She looked over at me with her eyes half open, but within barely a second her eyes were open as wide as I'd ever seen them. "COLE!" She took me by surprise when she plowed me over with the hug she gave me. I could see on her face now trails of tears from when see was crying. Everyone in the den had by then started to wake up. "I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU!" I was happy, winded, and embarrassed all at the same time. Happy because Tori cared about me so much, winded because it felt like I had just been hit by a train, and embarrassed because when everyone wakes up they're going to see Tori and I like this.

I didn't really mind, but Winston and Eve were going to see us like that, that's what bothered me. "What, you thought I was dead? Tori, you of all people should know it's going to take A LOT to kill me." I said jokingly. Everyone in the den was awake now thanks to Tori's little outburst. I wouldn't be surprised if wolves that were sleeping in their dens woke up from it. Everyone was hurrying over to me when they saw that I had finally awaken. I knew what was coming so I just sat there and waited for it. First it would be the questions, then it would be the punishment for following the Alphas. Kate was first to speak. "What happened to you! All I seen was you being dragged back by a group of Alpha's, you looking all different, and Tori panicking. And when I went to ask somebody what happened, they wouldn't tell me!"

One thing that stuck out in Kate's question was that I looked different. I must have been having that dream while they were dragging me back here. "Yeah, your body kept changing when you were sleeping. What was that." I figured since everyone in my family knew about my little "transformations" that I was going to have to tell them what happened in the woods. I spent at least an hour telling them what happened and why my body looked so dark and possessed. "So... you have a demon inside of you? I don't understand. How did that happen?" I heard Garth say after I was finished explaining.

"I don't know, but I plan of finding out. Until then, I need to know, how many wolves seen me like that?" I asked them. There was no one around but us and the Alpha's when they were dragging you back." Said Lilly. "So only you guys and the the group of Alpha's know about my demon. "Yep." "Good, lets try to keep it that way." "I'll make sure they don't tell anyone." Said Kate. I nodded at her. I didn't want anyone knowing about my demon. At least until I was ready, which I don't think I was ever going to be. "Alright, I know that we're all not going to forget about me following the Alpha's into the woods so..." I paused for a second and sighed. "What's my punishment?"

Winston and Eve looked at each other, then they looked back at me. Winston spoke, "You're right, we weren't going to let that incident just disappear, but you did save Tori's life because you were disobedient, so I guess we can say it never happened." At first I sighed in relief, but I then, it hit me. I'd never mentioned anything to them about me saving Tori. "Wait, how did you know I sa-" I was interrupted by Winston. "Tori told us about your little uhhh... how do I say it? Ummm..." I tried to help him with his little word fumble. "Attack?" "Yeah. She also told us how you saved her." I looked back at Tori, she smiled at me, and my heart melted. Everyone started to chuckle at Tori and I. "What?" I asked? "Well you seem to have forgotten what kind of position your in." Eve replied.

I looked around realized Tori was still hugging me. I chuckled a little. "I forgot your were still hugging me. Here, let me pay you back for it." I was about to kiss her when I realized that I was still around my family, so I simply gave her a big, warm, tight hug. It worked to cover up what I had almost did. No one knew what I was just about to do. I wanted to be sure Tori loved me back before I did anything like that. "Good save Cole, good save." I thought to myself. I said thanks to everyone for keeping my secret and taking care of me, then went back to my den to think about everything that had happened recently.

So what did you guys think? Again, if you need me to, tell me to fix the reading to make it easier for you, use constructive critisizim, and REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry about this short chapter, but I had a bit of writers block. That and I'm sick... But I'm ok now! Still sick but ok, I think. I need your opinion on something. Should I stay on Cole's P.O.V. or switch to Tori's? I feel like I've been over using Cole's P.O.V. a little too much. Whatever, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. READ ON!

Chapter: 7

After about 3 hours of nothing but thinking, I decided I wasn't getting anywhere, so I just stopped thinking completely. Not to long after, Kate stopped by my den. "Hey Cole, I told those Alpha's to keep your demon thing a secret and they agreed." "Thanks Kate." An awkward silence came over us, Kate decided to break the ice. "Sooooo, what've you been doing for the past few hours?" "Just some thinking..." She took the conversation further. "Thinking about what?" "Oh just... recent events. You know... everything." She looked at me with a strange smile. Like she knew something... "What?" I asked. "You shouldn't hide it Cole." "Why? If the pack found out about me having a demon inside of me, th-" "No, no, no, that's not what I meant."

"Oh... Well, then what?" "Isn't it obvious? You love Tori." My heart skipped a few beats when I heard that. How she found out I had no clue... I never told anyone. I started babbling and couldn't get out a complete sentence. She giggled. "Don't worry Cole, I won't tell anyone." My heart started beating again, I could breath again... then she added something to her sentence. "Then again, I'm not the only one who knows..." I stopped again. She was going to give me a heart attack. "WHO ELSE KNOWS?" She jumped a little. "Relax Cole, they won't tell anyone either. It's Lilly and my mom." I sighed and tried to calm down. "How did you figure it out?" I asked. "Its a girls instinct Cole. We know love when we see it." When she said that I started to freak out again. I tried to stay calm this time. "Does Tori know?" "I'm not sure, she never said anything to me about it so, I don't think so..." I calmed myself as much as I could, then Kate started to speak again. I prepared myself.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious that you loved her. It's cute if you ask me. What really gave it away was whenever she smiled at you, what you did afterward." "What did I do?" I was amazed how observant they were. "Well first, you get the biggest grin on your face. Then you would just zone out and stare at her. To tell you the truth, I don't think she minds... I thinks SHE loves YOU." "Really?" "Yeah, I mean I've never asked her about anything like that, but I suppose if you want I could ask her if sh-" This time I was the one interrupting. "No, no, I want to find out on my own." She just nodded at me. "Well ok, if that's what you want. I have to go, Humphrey will be wondering where I am. Bye!"

I said goodbye and decided to go and sit in my tree and think a little more. Once the sun had disappeared, I climbed down and laid in my den to try and get some sleep. Just as I fell asleep I started to dream about Humphrey and I when we were pups. It started with us being born, then it went on and on, right up until a few days ago. The dream seemed to last forever, and I eventually woke up. Then I realized what it meant. It answered part of my question on why I had a demon inside of me... I must have been born with it. But why?

I decided to just forget about the whole demon thing for a while, try to have some fun. Of course I was going to have to wait until morning to do that, I still had a few hours to wait. I decided to just sit there and wait for morning to come, I wasn't about to fall asleep anyway...

Well there you are, another chapter finished. Again, sorry about the shortyness and stuff... WHAT SHOULD I DO! STAY ON COLE'S P.O.V. OR SWITCH TO TORI'S? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I edited this chapter a bit because I forgot to add something to Tori's P.O.V. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter: 8

When the sun had finally peeked over the mountains to shine down on Jasper, I decided to walk of my den. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Finally. I don't have to wait inside anymore." I walked down the hill I lived on to the same hidden stream only Tori and I knew about. I just couldn't get enough that little stream, the scenery was just so beautiful. It really gave it a peaceful look. When I got there, Tori wasn't there like she was last time. Then again, I was probably the only one that was awake in all of Jasper. I sat down on a tree that lay beside the stream. It wasn't big to the point of where it was bigger than me, but it wasn't smaller me either.

I took a long drink and looked around. I immediately forgot about the whole demon thing, and remember the talk that I had with Kate I had yesterday... I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Tori how I felt, or just forget about the whole thing. Part of me wanted to just run up to her and give her a big, wet kiss, then another part of me just wanted to just forget about it. It was confusing me beyond the point of realization that someone was coming. I wasn't saying how I loved Tori out loud, but I was about too until I heard someone is the bushes behind me. I called out, "Is someone there?"

Tori's P.O.V.

I heard someone's voice as I walked out of my den. I didn't want to scare whoever it was, so I walked slowly through some bushes and found out who it was. It was Cole, sitting by the stream. It sounded like he was about to say something but stopped himself when he heard me coming. "Is someone there?" I heard him call out. I decided it was my turn to scare him. I crouched down as low as I could and heard him slowly and cautiously step closer to the bush. I readied myself to jump out and scare him. Just as he got close enough to see my eyes, I jumped out and tackled him. I didn't hear him make a sound, except for the grunt when he hit the ground. He was about to roll over to counter what was attacking him and saw me staring at him.

I giggled a little when I saw his face. It had shock written all over it. "How's it feel to be scared?" He slowly smiled and a look of relief crossed his face. He put his head down to look at the sky and started laughing. I was glad I could make him laugh, I felt like he needed it. Once he stopped laughing he looked back at me. I could feel his heart rate increase almost double of what is was before. I found this strange because he smiled and chuckled at me nervously. "Why are you so nervous?" I asked him. "Well this feels really... Uhhhh... weird." He started blushing. I didn't understand what he meant so I just smiled and tilted my head. "What do you mean weird?" "Well uhhh, I can't really explain it so... I'll just have to show you."

He grabbed my hips and rolled over so now he was on top of me. Our noses were an inch apart. I then realized what he meant by weird. It felt wrong was what he meant. I started to breath faster and I tried to look away from him. "See what I mean?" I simply nodded and he got off of me. I was blushing, but he didn't know because of my fur. I was glad for that. I got to my feet quickly and sat down, trying to look away from him. I wanted my embarrassment to just stop, he could see that. He walked over and sat down next to me. I tried to look away again but he picked up my right paw. I looked over at him. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. "You sounded like Lilly."

He didn't answer my question and kept on doing whatever he was doing to my paw. He just continued to look at my paw. It kind of looked like he was studying my paw for a second, but before I could ask him why he was so interested in my paw all of a sudden, he spoke. "Do you remember when you touched something with this paw what I would call it?" I looked at him funny. "What do you mean?" "Just what I asked." I thought about it for a little bit and remember what he was referring too. "The Angel's Touch?" "You do remember." I smiled and chuckled a little. "Of course I remember, I would get so embarrassed when you would say that..." I looked down at the ground in embarrassment again. His hands was huge compared to my paw. It amazed me how they could wrap around it so easily. I looked back at him. He was smiling at me again. I looked into his eyes, and noticed something. His eyes weren't just one color, they were a mixture of , them. Towards the center I could see brown, and as branched out it started to turn yellow just around the brown, from there it went from a light greenish blue, to a blue, to a dark grey. I was lost in his eyes. I then heard someone call his name and he looked in the direction of their voice.

"Oh, someone's calling me... sorry, I've got to go. We can do something later if you like." I snapped out of the little trance I was in. "Oh ummm... yeah, sure." He walked through the bushes and disappeared. I sat there thinking for a little while, and no matter what I did, I came out with the same conclusion. I must be in love with Cole.

Well I forgot what I put on my previous Chap. 8 so... REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back from my break. Sorry for taking so long. I didn't want to, but it ok, because I have up to Chapter: 11 done! I have a feeling you guys are going to like these chapters. HOWEVER THEY WILL BE POSTED ONE AT A TIME! READ ON!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 9<p>

After Cole left, I sat there for a little longer, just fighting with myself. It was like I was having a debate in my head. "You can't love him! He's part human, it wouldn't work out!" "Who says you can't love him! He IS part wolf, what would it matter?" "What if he doesn't love you back? Do you really want to go through with the embarrassment?" "What is he DOES though? If you don't take risks in life, you're not going to get anywhere!" I swear my head was about to explode with how much I was thinking! Finally, I though of something I could agree with. "Just wait to see if he loves you back. That way, you won't have to deal with the embarrassment if he doesn't." I made up my mind and decided to just wait and see if he loved me back.

I got up and decided to go and see Lilly, considering the fact that Kate was probably busy. Try to pass the time, just until Cole was done with whatever he was doing. I checked Lilly and Garth's den first, no one was there. "Maybe she went to get a drink." I said to my self. I walked down to the nearest stream, she wasn't there either. I went around asking some of the wolves if they had seen her. I eventually received an answer from Hutch. "I thought I seen her walking towards a meadow not to far from here." He pointed in the direction of the meadow. I thanked him and went to find Lilly. I finally found her sitting on a hill, just watching over everything. I walked up to her.

"Hey Lilly." She jumped a little. What was with everyone getting scared so easily? "Oh! Hi Tori. I didn't know you were here, you startled me." I apologized for scaring her before she spoke again. "So, did you need something?" "Well, no. I just wanted to talk actually..." She turned around to fully face me. "About what?" "Well ummm... It's kind of a secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?" She put her paw over her heart. "I promise." She put her paw down. "So what's the secret?" I looked around to make sure no one was watching or in hearing range. "Ok... How do I start..." She tried to help me a little. "Well, is it about you?" "Actually, yeah... I think I like someone..." Lilly started to giggle. "You like someone, or you LOVE someone?" She knew what I meant but wanted me to say it. "Alright, I love someone." She giggled even more, and I started to blush and smile. "So who is it?" I looked around again, just to be safe. I took a deep breath. "Ok... I think I'm in love with Cole." She smiled. "I kind of figured you loved him. With the way you acted and all." She surprised me.

"Wait, you knew? How?" "Tori, you tackled him when he woke up and wouldn't let him go, that's one of the reasons I know." She surprised me again. "There's more then one reason?" She went down a long list of how she knew about me loving Cole, I didn't even notice some of the things she told me... "Wow, I really showed it that much?" "Yeah, and Cole doesn't even know yet. I think..." I wanted to ask her if Cole loved me back but I didn't want to trouble her any more then I already had. I heard someone walking up behind us, so I turned around. Cole was coming up the hill. "There you are! I went back to the stream and you weren't there, so I went looking for you. Guess I found you huh?" I heard Lilly giggle a little. "Hi Cole. We were just talking. I think she free now, right Tori?" I looked over at her, she was secretly motioning me to go with him.

"Oh ummm... Yeah I- I'm free now." I wanted to kick myself for stuttering. "Sweet, because I have something that we can all do together. If you want Lilly, you can come with us?" She started to get up and walk away. "Oh that's ok, I think I'm going to go find Garth. Thanks for the offer though. Bye!" We both said goodbye to Lilly as she walked away. I looked over at Cole. "Sooooo... What did you want to do?" He chuckled a little. "You ever gone log sledding before?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Sorry for it being so short, but I have other chapters for later. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I might use other OC's in chapter's 12-14, so tell me if you'd like me to add your own OC! You can name, and it doesn't matter what gender they are! Tell me in your review if you'd like to be in my story! Include name, gender, and if they are an Alpha or an Omega.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO WORLD! I posted another chapter! Of course you probably already knew that, considering the fact that you are reading it. Again, if any of you want to be part of my story, tell me in a review what your OC's name, gender, and whether they are an Alpha or an Omega. Anyway... HERE'S CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 10<p>

When I heard the word "Log sledding" I though back to when I almost died because of it. "I... I can't do that. Not after what almost happened last time..." He looked at me and could see the fear I had. "It's going to be ok, that's not going to happen again." I looked down at my paws. "Hey..." He called out softly. He lifted my head so I was looking at him. "I promise, we won't get killed." I smiled a little and finally gave in. "Fine... I'll try it, but if we die I'm going to kill you." He chuckled at me. "We how's that going to work? We would already be dead so how would you kill me again?" I laughed at what I had said. "Shut up, I figure out a way." He smiled at me as we started to make our way to the top of a hill. I started to get scared again when we reached the top. We were pretty high up, almost as high as a mountain close to us.

"Hey, is ok. This hill may be high up but there's really nothing to dodge. All we have to do is keep our balance when we're in the air, and lean into the turns. It's simple." He put the log sled down near the edge of the hill so all me would have to do is push forward to get started. "Where should I sit?" I asked him. "Sit in the front, that way, when the time comes, you'll know what if feels like to be in control." I sat down in the front while he sat down behind me. Just as we were about to push off, we heard someone yell wait. We looked down the hill and not to far down was Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. Cole responded to them. "What, you guys want to race?" "Sure!" Said Humphrey. Shakey spoke out. "Is that Tori in the front of Cole's sled?" They all looked a little closer. "It is Tori, I didn't know she knew how to log sled." Said Salty. "She doesn't, this is her first time! Hurry up, we want to go already!" They all started to run up the hill. When they got to the top, they got a sled, positioned themselves, and were ready to go. "You two ready?" Asked Humphrey. "You ready?" Cole asked me. "Not really..." Just relax, have fun, do what I say, ok?" I nodded. "We're ready." I heard him say. Humphrey started to yell.

"Ready... Set..." I gripped the sides of the sled as hard as I could. "GO!" We all pushed off and started down the hill. Almost immediately we picked up maximum speed. We were coming up on a jump and my heart skipped a beat when I seen it. Just as we hit the jump, Cole jumped of the side of the sled, but hung onto the side. I yelled at him with confusion. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Suddenly, I seen him pop up on the whole other side of the sled and pull himself in just before we hit the ground. I looked back at him only to see him laughing while yelling, "YEEEEEEEEE HAW! I LOVE DOING THAT!" The others must have been just as crazy as him, because they were off doing their own little stunts. The first thing that came to my mind was that, "I'm going to die." I figured if I was going to die, I was going to have fun doing it.

The next jump was coming up, except this time, the sleds had to be close together. When we hit the jump, I jumped over to Humphrey's sled and back to ours right before we hit the ground. I didn't even hold on the sled anymore. I put my paws over my head and laughed. Everyone was just staring at me. They finally responded to what I just did with cheers and laughing of their own. I looked back at Cole and he was smiling at me. "Now you got it! Just have fun!" I heard him say. For the rest of the race it was like that. We all ended up in a tie so nobody won. It was still the most fun I'd had in a LONG time. We all talk for a little while but eventually it started to get dark so Cole and I said goodbye to everyone as they slowly left. It was just Cole and I now. "Thanks." I said to Cole. "For what?" He asked. "For making me have SOOOO much fun today. He smiled at me. "No problem."

The sun was setting on the mountain and left an orange glow over Jasper. It was beautiful. Cole walked over to a small hill and sat down, I did the same. He was looking at the sun before he spoke. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked me. "Yeah..." We sat there a little longer before he sighed a disappointed sigh and looked down. "What wrong?" I asked him. "The day ended. I wish it could have lasted forever..." He said. I slid over towards him a little. "Well there's always tomorrow right?" "Yeah, but I still have to sleep. That takes to long..." I chuckled at him a little. "Well we all have to sleep at some point in time." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He was about to say something but he stopped himself before he said it. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's stupid." "Nothing stupid to me Cole, especially from you. What did you want to say?" He chuckled a little.

"Well... I just wanted to talk. You know... about... well anything." "Aren't we talking already? What, am I boring or something?" I responded with sarcasm. "No no no no no, that's not what I meant, what I meant was th-" "I was kidding Cole! Don't worry so much!" "Oh. Yeah, I knew that..." He looked down again. "Cole, what do you want to talk about?" "It's not so much what I want to talk about, it's about what I need to tell you..." "So tell me." I said. "I can't Tori..." I nudged him gently. "Why not?" "I... I just can't..." I lifted his head so his eyes were looking right into mine. "Cole... you can tell me anything." "I don't think I can this time..." I decided he wasn't comfortable with me interrogating him, so I decided to let him have it his way. "Well... If you don't want to tell me, that's ok, but remember, you can tell me anything." I saw him smile a little. I felt accomplished. "So is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked him. "I can't think of anything..." I thought for a little bit and came up with something to talk about. "I know what we can talk about." "What?" He asked looking at me finally. "Do you like anyone in the pack?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahahahahaha, aren't I just evil. Such a killjoy I am. You will soon find out what happens, but first you must tell me what you think. Sorry guys! Again, if you want to be in my story, tell me in a review, or message me on facebook. My name is Cole Fanfiction. I know, how original. YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW MY LAST NAME!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I NEED TO START WRITING CHAPTER 12! I'm freaking out over it, but you probably figured that already. Before you start reading, I made a facebook specificly for this account. My name is Cole Fanfiction. I made it for readers who don't have a FanFiction account. I know how it feels to not be able to comment. Oh, and this is the longest chapter I've written yet so BE HAPPY! Anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 11<p>

Cole's P.O.V.

"What do you mean like someone in the pack?" I asked her even though I knew very well what she meant. She put on an "Are you joking" face. "You know what I mean." She said. I played dumb. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell her yet. "I like everyone in the pack." She giggled at my shyness. "Ok, lets dumb it down for you. Do you LOVE anyone in the pack?" There was no way I could get around her question this time. I was going to have to try.

"Now when you say love someone, do you mean love someone, or do you mean LOVE someone?" She smiled and shook her head in frustration. "Cole!" I smiled and chuckled a little. Her frustration was amusing me in a friendly way. "Tori, it wouldn't be hard to tell who I love in this pack. I get nervous around someone I like..." She looked at me with a sly look in her eyes. "So why do you always get so nervous when your around me?" I had only realized then that I'd just screwed myself.

Tori's P.O.V.

"So why do you always get so nervous when your around me?" His hands and tail started to move around nervously while he tried so desperately to come up with an excuse. All he managed to do was stammer. "Well- I... You see... Ummmm" "Cole, what are you trying hide?" I think I already knew the answer. "I- I- I-" "Cole... Do you... lo-" I was interrupted. "Cole!" I looked to my right to see Hutch walking up the hill.

Cole's P.O.V.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Eve wanted to see you, she said to meet her in the valley and to come alone." I nodded at Hutch. "Ok, I go see her now. Sorry Tori, I have to go. We can talk some other time ok." I saw the disappointment in Tori's face. It hurt me, but I couldn't make Eve wait. She would kill me. "Oh... Ok, yeah. I'll... I'll see you then." I got up quickly and walked away as fast as I could without looking suspicious. I looked back at Tori. She waved at me and smiled a little. It was a forced smile, that hurt me even more. I waved back at her and turned around before I lost it. I didn't want to tell her that I loved her yet... I felt so stupid for not just telling her right then and there, but the words just wouldn't come out... "You're such a wimp!" I kept thinking to myself. "Humphrey would have told Kate he loved her if she didn't jump of the train, why can't you tell Tori!" I pushed the thoughts out of my head, I needed to focus on what was happening now.

The sun had gone down by now, and I was sitting there waiting where I was supposed to meet Eve. It was a half moon, so I could see pretty well. Finally I could see Eve walking down the center of the valley. I got up and started to walk over to her. I met her in the center. "You wanted to talk with me alone." I stated. "Yes. I know you don't want to talk about the whole demon thing, let alone do what I'm going to ask you to do, but I need to know what you mean by demon." I sighed. "What are you asking me to do?" "I need you to change into your demon for me." I looked down. "I don't know how to go demon at my own will." She started thinking. "When did you first change?" I thought about what she asked me for a bit.

"When I saved Tori, why?" "Maybe it happens when you get scared or angry. Try and and make yourself angry." "I don't know how to make myself angry." I told her. She shook her head in frustration. "Ok, I'm going to try and make you angry, lets see if I can change anything." After about ten minutes of insults and what not, I was bored out of my mind. "Eve, I'm an Omega. You can't make me angry with words." "Well what WILL makes you mad?" I thought about what I hate for a while and could only come up with one thing that could make me possibly make me angry. "Try hitting me." I told her. "What?" "I need you to try and make me angry by hitting me." "I can't do that, I only hurt someone if they deserve it." "Well I can't think of any other way of making myself angry. Just do it, and don't leave any cuts from your claws. If I have cuts or anything like that, the pack might wonder what happened."

She sighed knowing I was partially right, couldn't be any other way to make me angry. "Well alright. Just for the record, this isn't anything personal, got it?" I nodded, sat down, and waited for the first strike. She made a fist with her paw and swung at me as hard as she could. When her fist made contact, it felt like someone had just shot me in the face. It hurt. BAD, but I still wasn't angry yet. "Keep going and don't let up this time. One good punch isn't going to anger me." She nodded and this time went for both my stomach, and my head. It was hard to tell, but through all the pain, I could feel a hint of anger inside of me. She kept punching. After about a minute or two of nonstop punching. I was about ready to explode. I felt my demon rise within me, and the pain stopped. Suddenly, my demon surfaced and I was now surrounded by darkness. Eve let up on the punching. I stood up. I sounded like I had just ran a marathon with the way I was breathing.

"Good, stay there so I can look at you." She circled me a few times to get a good look. After looking me over, she spoke. "Well, I don't think this is anything to worry about as long as you can control it." "Ok, but I still want to know why I'm like this. Humphrey's my brother, why isn't he like this? Why is it just me?" "I never really thought about that. It might have something to do with you not looking like a full wolf as well, and maybe that's why Humphrey isn't affected by it." I thought about what Eve had said. "Maybe, but what if it doesn't? What if he's like this too?" "Then at least you won't be the only one in the pack that can change like that." My body started to change again. I was turning back into my normal self. "I guess your right, are we done then?" "Yes. I'm going back to my den, you can go do whatever. Good night Cole." "Good night." She started to walk away. I looked up at the moon, what was I supposed to do at night? I couldn't howl, that I was almost sure of. I would probably sound worse that Garth did. I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, right. Me, howling? HA! I can hardly sing and yet the thought of howling still comes to mind. It must be the moon. I need some sleep. Look at me, I'm talking to myself! I must be going insane..." I walked back to my den, sat down by the den wall, and leaned up against it. I sat there for about ten minutes thinking about the conversation Tori and I had early. "She looked disappointed when I had to leave. I wonder why..." I realized I was talking to myself again. "YOUR TALKING TO YOURSELF COLE, GO TO SLEEP!" I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep, peaceful, well needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter down, only about a trillion left to write! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO EVERYONE! I added two OC's to the story. They're not mine though, they belong to imjustlikehumphrey (Greg) and Victory 4.0.3 (Samson) just to let you know. This is the longest chapter yet! YAY! Anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 12<p>

The next day I woke up late. I felt refreshed and full of energy though. "Wow, that was one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time. Must have been because I slept sitting up straight..." I walked outside and looked around. It wasn't that late, it was still morning, but is wasn't far from noon. By then, everyone was up and about doing their own thing. I didn't know what I wanted to do, so I thought about it. "Maybe Tori's not busy." Started down the hill for her den, but I stopped myself before I got there. "Wait, why would she be in her den at this time of day? She's likes to be active, not just sit around!" I noticed I was talking to myself again and growled to myself. "I guess I'll just walk around until I find her." I thought to myself.

I walked along the pack boarder looking for Tori. I kept thinking about her and before I knew it, I was so lost in thought I walked straight into a tree, hit my head on one of the branches that hung low from the same tree, and finally stepped back into a ditch. It wasn't anything deep, but it was deep enough to make me lose my balance and fall down. I groaned both out of irritation and embarrassment. Even though there was no one around to see my stupidity, I still embarrassed myself for being so clueless. At least I thought there was no one around... I picked my head up and looked around, I could hear someone moving and whispering. I stood up, and the sounds stopped. I waited a little longer and I heard someone moving away slowly, like they were trying to get away or something. It was coming from a bush in front of me. I crouched down and started to stalk toward it.

When I got to the bush, I looked through it to see a pair of eyes staring at me. Their eyes widened when they met mine and tried to run away. I wasn't going to let that happen. I reached through the bush and grabbed something furry on the other end. I pulled as hard as I could and a black wolf came flying through it. I quickly figured out that whoever it was, wasn't from the same pack, so I pinned them before they could get up. "Hey! What are you doing? Get off of me!" It was a male. "Who are you, and why were you spying on me?" I said calmly. "Your killing me, let me go!" He said. "Oh come on, don't be such a wimp. I do the same thing with my brother and he doesn't complain like you do. Your fine, just calm down and answer my question." I said.

He started to panic and squirm everywhere when he saw what I looked like, though he wasn't getting far. He started screaming. "HELP! HELP! A HUMAN'S GOT ME!" "A human? Oh come on." I spoke out loud. I clamped my hand over his muzzle so he couldn't scream. "Listen buddy, calm down. I'm not a human. I'm a wolf." I showed him my fangs, claws, and tail. "Just calm down ok. I'm not going to hurt you." His breathing started to ease up a bit. "Good, now I'm going let you speak, but you have to promise not to scream or yell anymore, ok?" He sounded out something that sounded like yes so I slowly let go of his muzzle. He kept his promise, he didn't freak out like he did last time, so I let him go, but held on to his one leg, just in case he tried to book it. "Now, do you mind telling me who you are, and why your in my territory?" "Yeah, ok. My name's Samson, I'm looking for a pack to join." "Samson huh, nice name." "Thanks, could you let me go now?" "Nope, sorry. I can't have you running off on me..."

He looked down and sighed. "But I can let your leg go if you give my pack a try." He looked at me with a bit of shock on his face. "You seriously want me to join your pack after what you just did to me? You've got to be kidding me." "Hey, listen. Its either you come with me to my Alpha leaders and ask them if you can join the pack, or I drag you there and say you were trespassing in our territory. Your choice." He sat there just staring at me for a few seconds. "Your so pushy! Are you an Alpha or something?" "I'm not pushy. Believe it or not I'm trying to help you... And no, I'm an Omega." "He shook his head at me. "Your lying. There's no way an Omega can do something like that." "I'm not lying. I really am an Omega. Besides, just because I can dominate someone like that, doesn't mean I'm an Alpha. It just means I know how to use my body to my own advantage. Now what's it going to be? Am I going to have to drag you there, or are you going to walk with me to see if you can join the pack?" "Well either way, I'm going to end up going there anyway, so I'll walk." I smiled with satisfaction.

"Smart choice, and don't even think about running. Because I WILL catch you. Don't think I won't. Just because I have a human-like appearance, doesn't mean I'm not swift." He nodded showing that he understood. I let his leg go, and he didn't run. "Your very trust worthy... Come on, they live over this way." He stopped me before we started for Winston and Eve's den. "Wait, I'm not alone, and I need you help." "Huh?" He led me over behind the bushes and I seen another wolf laying down. It's paw was bleeding. BAD. "Meet Greg. His foot got caught in a hunters trap when we were traveling. It hasn't stopped bleeding since." "WHOA! Why didn't you say tell me earlier? I would have help you!"

I took out a large rag that I had found when I was walking along the boarder. It was covered in dirt when I found it so I washed it out and it looked new. It was still a little wet but that wouldn't matter. I wrapped his paw with the rag to stop some of the bleeding. The trap cut deep into his paw and leg. "You must have a guardian angel watching over you Gregory. You've been bleeding like this for how long?" "He lifted his head off of the ground. "I don't know... about... two days..." "Two days? You must have a guardian angel! I'm surprised you didn't bleed out already! Hold on..." I picked him up and felt his skin under his fur. He was really cold. "We have to hurry, I don't know how much longer he's going to last. Follow me..." I whispered to Samson. I didn't want to scare Gregory. Samson nodded. "Just hold on Gregory, I'm going to take you to my pack leaders." "Please... call me Greg." I nodded.

I carried Greg all the way to Winston and Eve's den without stopping. I may not have known him, but I couldn't stand knowing someone died because I wasn't quick enough. I ran past a few wolves nearly trampling two. I quickly apologized and kept running. When I got the to den, Winston wasn't there, only Eve was. "Eve, I need your help." I said panting. She saw Greg's paw and quickly cam over to Samson and I. "What happened? Who is this? He's not from our pack." "I know, he's not from the pack. His name is Greg, and his foot got caught in a hunters trap. Greg, this is Eve, the Alpha female of the pack." Eve ignored what I said to him as a shocked expression appeared on her face. "Hunters trap? They can't hunt here. This is a national park." "That didn't stop this guy." I said as I brought him deeper into the den. Samson finally came rushing into the den, I didn't even know I out ran him. She fixed Greg up the best she could. She didn't even notice Samson was with me, even after he came sprinting into the den.

"Oh! Who's this?" She asked. "You didn't notice him?" She shook her head. "Oh... Well then. Eve, meet Samson. Samson, meet Eve, the Alpha female of the pack."

**So what did you guys think? I think it went great. I have to start on chapter 13 now. SO REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about me not updating. I'm going to be a little more slow with these updates because I have tons of work to do, so just try and be patient. Anyways... READ ON!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 13<p>

"Hello Samson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eve said. I looked over at Samson, he was shaking a bit. It was hard to tell if he was scared, nervous, or something else. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "N-nice to m-meet you too..." Eve could clearly see his shaking. "Oh, loosen up sweety, I don't bite, just don't get on my bad side." He nodded. I chuckled a little. Eve looked at me. "What's so funny?" "Nothing..." She squinted at me and growled lightly. I didn't care, I knew see wasn't going to kill me. It was a playful growl. I knew what made Eve mad, and whether or not you believe me, Eve has a sense of humor. There was a silence. I remembered Samson and I's little deal back in the forest and decided to remind him to ask to join the pack. "Sooooo... Samson. Where were you headed?" He looked at me. "Well, Greg and I were traveling across Jasper to find a pack to join." I gave him a small signal telling him to ask Eve to join. He nodded.

"We haven't had much luck though. All of the packs that we asked to join said no. It was mostly because of all of the wolves in their pack... "To many mouths to feed" said the Alpha's..." He sighed. "Maybe... We can join this pack?" Samson was one smart wolf, he used a bit of a sob story to alter Eve's thinking. She had a look of pity on her face. "Oh dear... That's quite a journey huh? Traveling across Jasper. I'll talk to my mate about you and Greg joining. I think you'll be able to join. We have plenty of caribou to go around." A smile came to Samson and I's faces. He spoke again. "Thank you so much ma'am. If you don't mind me asking, who is your mate?" Just as he asked that, Winston walked into the den.

"I'm her mate. My name is Winston, and you are...?" "Samson, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Winston nodded at him. It was amazing seeing Samson go from shy to outgoing in less than a minute. Eve walked over to Winston and nuzzled him lovingly. "Winston, honey. May I speak with you for a moment?" "Of course." They walked outside of the den to talk to each other in private. I knew what they were discussing. It was whether or not Greg and Samson could join the pack. Samson walked over to me. "So he's the pack's Alpha male?" "Yep, he's a really nice guy too. He looks intimidating but he's not a threat, unless he needs to be of course." Samson was zoned out trying to listen in on Winston and Eve's conversation.

"Your not going to be able to hear them, they're really quiet when they're discussing something private." I said. He eventually gave up and decided to wait for them to come back with an answer. They walked back into the den with smiles on their faces. "Samson, you may join our pack if you choose too." Winston said. A huge and silly grin formed on his face. I just chuckled a little. He looked like he was about to explode. "Thank you so much for this!" He paused for a second. "What about Greg? Can he stay?" "Of course. We would never let just you stay and have your friend here leave. Especially in the condition he's in." "Thank you!" "Your welcome. Now if you don't mind, what are you? An Alpha, or an Omega?" Asked Winston. "Greg and I both are Omega's." He nodded. Eve spoke finally.

"Cole, would you please help Samson find or make a den for him and Greg?" "Yes ma'am" I asked when Greg would be able to move around again. "He should be able to walk around in about a day or two. He needs to eat and drink as much as he can to make up for all the blood he lost." Said Eve. We both nodded and went to find a den for Samson and Greg to live in. "Do you have any idea on how big you want the den to be?" I asked him. "Ummmm... I haven't really thought about it..." "Well, if we can't find a den that's big enough for you and Greg, you can both live in my den for as long as you like. It's a little big for just one wolf. It could have at least five wolves living in it." "Oh, thanks." We continued to look for a den for about an hour and found nothing. "Well, I think I might take you up on that offer... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." "Oh! I thought I told you. My name's Cole." "Well I'm glad I met you. Without your help, Greg would probably be dead and I would have been all alone. Thank you." I smiled and nodded at him.

"If you want, you can go check out the den. It's on top of that hill over there." I pointed in the direction of the den. "Ok, I'll see you later." He started to walk away, I stopped him before he got to far. "Hey, I'm sorry for grabbing you through that bush and holding you down like that, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did." He looked back at me. "That's alright, I know now to work on my strength." I chuckled a little and he walked away. "Ok, now I need to find Tori. Your talking to yourself again Cole..." I sighed and went to search for Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are, chapter 13. Took me a while to finish because of all the work I have, but don't worry, I won't stop! REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh, and remember... I Like Trainz :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY! Guess who! If you don't know by now, well you need to start looking at the author names. Just kidding! Anyway, sorry for the long update. I was very busy. I'M ALIVE! Hahaha. Well enough of my notes, READ ON!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 14<p>

Unbelievable. After searching for Tori another hour, I decided to just let her come find me, or just find her randomly. "Why must you be so difficult to find! It's only noon yet it feels like I've been searching for days!" I thought to myself. "THERE'S NOTHING TO DO. I'M GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM." I said aloud. "Now you lived through a demon attack, but your going to die of boredom? I guess I'll have to save you now huh?" I whirled around and saw Tori standing a few feet away from me. "YES! I FOUND YOU FINALLY!" I yelled. She jumped back a little."Wow, excited much?" "Nope. Where were you? I searched everywhere for you!" "I was sleeping in my den. Didn't it come across your mind that I might have slept in?" She said giggling. I felt so stupid. "Please tell me your kidding." She shook her head. "I'm not, I seriously slept in." I stared at her for a few seconds before laying on the ground belly down, face on the grass. I groaned loudly. "I think I'm going to go jump off a cliff..." "Why?" She said chuckling. "I was going to go to your den first but I figured you weren't going to sleep in so I looked everywhere for you and completely forgot about going back to your den." She looked at me smiling a little. "You defiantly are the weirdest wolf I've ever met." "Thank you." I said happily. I take being weird as a compliment. It makes me different from everyone else. She shook her head. "Whatever silly. So what did you want to do?" I sat up. "ANYTHING. As long as I do something else other than just sitting here." She walked closer to me. "Well, for starters we can get that dirt off your face. It's... here." She pointed in the spot of where the dirt was. I rubbed and rubbed and rubbed and I just couldn't seem to get it off. I kept missing. "No no no. Here, let me do it." She licked her paw and wiped the dirt mark of my face. I jumped a little. Her paw was wet and warm. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a while. "There. Now it's gone." She said with relief. I chuckled a little. "Ok, now what?" I asked? She thought for a minute. "Lets go for a walk." "Alright then." I told her about how I was walking around the pack boarder and found Samson and Greg, how they joined the pack, and how they now live with me. "Awwwwww, that's so sweet." She said in a cute voice." "I didn't tell you how I actually figured out Samson's name." She tilted her head in curiosity. I took that as a way in saying 'Tell me.' I told her and she had a hard time not giggling. I finally asked her, "Ok, I know you have to laugh, but why?" "You grabbed someone, pulled them through a bush, and basically held them captive and now they live with you, that's so strange!" I finally understood. I never really thought about it. I chuckled a little. "Wow, your right." We just walked and talked the rest of the day, but eventually it all came to an end when it started to get dark. "And once again, the darkness makes a part." I chuckled a little. "There's always tomorrow though." I said with a smile. "Yeah, but like you said, it takes to long." I nodded. "Well... If you want, you can sleep at my den tonight." I only then had realized what I had just said. I wanted to slap myself for saying that, I don't know what made me say that, but surprisingly, I got an unexpected answer. "It is a little cold tonight... ok." I shook my head is surprise. "Well, ok. Hope you don't mind sleeping with both Samson and I. We would need to keep our body heat together." "I don't mind. The more the merrier." "Well alright then. As we started to walk back to my den, we heard something deeper into the forest. "Did you hear that?" Tori asked. "Yep. Lets go see what it is." As we got closer to the sound, it was clear that it was a female crying. We started to walk a little fast. When we found the source of the sound, we saw a dark shadowy figure laying on the ground. It was dark by then so it was difficult to see anything. "Hey, are you ok?" Tori asked. We heard a gasp and the figure quickly sat up and tried her best to make it sound like she wasn't crying. "I-I'm fine... Just go..." Tori looked at me. I looked at her, then looked back at the figure. "Ummm, excuse me. Were you crying?" I asked walking slowly towards her. "N-no, just..." I heard a sob, and I smelled blood. I reached my hand out to touch her. "Hey, it's ok." She must have got a nervous feeling because she whirled around and backed away saying, "No! Don't touch me!" She kept backing up until she stepped into the moonlight that shined through the trees. She had a shiny pure black fur with an angel white belly and chest. Covering her chest, neck, and hind legs were cuts, gashes, and blood. "Ok, ok... What happened?" I said in a calm voice. She tried to get into a fighting stance, but because of her hind legs collapsed. She didn't hold back the tears anymore. She started to bawl her eyes out right before Tori and I. Tori started to walk closer to her. "Hey... you can tell us what happened." "No... no I can't..." She said. "Trust me, you can tell us anything. We have some secrets of our own as well." I said trying to get her to open up. "Oh yeah? Like what?" She said obviously getting irritated. I wasn't expecting her to ask, so I came up with a solution. "Tell you what, I'll tell you my secret if you tell us yours. Ok?" She thought about it and finally came to a decision. "Well... ok... I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! My evilness continues with my ending of the chapter. Don't forget to review the chapter and tell me what you think. I love what you guys are saying about it. It give me a reason to wake up in the morning. This is for one of my friends at school, if you want to know what it means, message me and I'll tell you. <strong>

**8C FOR ARISA BLUFIRE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello fans of the internet world! I wrote this one quick for some reason... Oh well, I'm not going to question it. It's a good sense of success. Anyway, enough of my blabber mouth. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 15<p>

"I'll start from the beginning. The beginning of the story that is... I was out for a walk with my soon to be mate. I asked him a question and he freaked out for no reason and... he..." I looked at her wounds again. "He hurt you, right?" I asked her. "Y-yes." She said trying not to cry. I wanted to try and comfort her, but I didn't want to have my face to have another scar on it, the cuts on the face hurt for a long time... I nudged Tori away from the wolf to speak with her privately. "What should we do? I know we can't just leave her here, not like this..." I said. "I know, but I don't think Eve or Winston will be happy about you bringing another injured wolf into the territory." I sighed and looked back the wolf. I didn't even know her name and yet I still wanted to help her any way that I could. "Then I guess I'll have to keep her at my den until she's healed enough to walk around on her own..." Tori looked at me a little wide eyed. "What if someone finds her there?" She asked. "Lets hope they can keep a secret." I walked back over to the wolf and Tori followed. "Ok, you kept truthful to you part of the deal, now it's my turn." I paused for a second. "But before I begin, what's your name?" I asked her. "She wiped whatever tears that were on her face away before speaking. "M-my name is Razor..." "Razor huh? I like that name, it different from all the other names that I've ever heard. I like different." She smiled a little. "Well Razor, I guess I can tell you my secret now, just promise not to tell another soul." "I promise." She said. I nodded and told her all about the darkness that I had. She listened very attentively, nodding the whole time. "Wow. Does it hurt when it happens?" She asked. "No, my body becomes numb so I can hardly feel anything." The conversation went on like that for a little while longer, then I saw that Razor started to sway back and forth a little. "Hey, are you ok?" Tori asked her. "I-I feel lightheaded..." She said before she fell to her side again with a yelp. We both ran over to her and looked her over. "She's losing to much blood, we need to stop the bleeding now." Tori said. I nodded and picked up Razor. "Wha- what are you doing?" Razor asked with a tired sounding voice. "We need to bring you back to my den to stop you wounds from bleeding. Just stay awake." She nodded lazily and slowly started to droop her head over the side of my arm. I ran back to my den as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake anyone up when I ran by their den. I reached my den and quickly went inside accidentally waking up Samson. "W-what's going on?" He asked half asleep. "No time to tell you, just get one of my shirts from the back of the den for me, quickly!" He got up, got a shirt from the back of the den and brought it to me. I wrapped up as many wounds as I could and stopped most of the bleeding. I set her down gently next to a sleeping Greg. "Wait a second, when did Greg get here? I thought he was still as Winston and Eve's den." I was amazed how he was still asleep with all the commotion that had just went on. He must have been really tired. "I carried him here about an hour ago. He was still asleep when I was carrying him so he's either dead or really tired, but he's still breathing so I'm pretty sure he's just tired. I chuckled a little. "I think we all need to get some sleep, it has been a very long and tiring day for all of us. Both Samson and Tori nodded in agreement. Samson and I laid down next to Razor and Greg. Tori just stood there. "Not trying to be rude or anything, but who's she?" Samson asked. "This is Tori, she's sleeping here tonight. I told him. I "Oh, well then..." He moved over so there was space in between him and I. "Come sleep over here, it's nice and warm for you already." She giggled a little. "Thanks, ummmm, what was your name?" "Samson, it's a pleasure to meet you." "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Said Tori as she took her place in between us. "Goodnight you guys, sweet dreams." I said. They both said goodnight and quickly fell asleep. Before I fell asleep, I couldn't help but thinking, "Wow, I saved two wolves in one day. That's not something you see everyday." I smiled as I slowly started to drift away into a beautiful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so short, but it's better than nothing, right? So don't forget to review to tell me what you think, ok!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is kind of short... Well, it's an update right? Anyway, I ran out of Document space on my document uploader and it said I had to delete the previous chapter's I had saved in here. XDXD Shows how much I care about pleasing the people. Hahahahaha, well... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter: 16

I woke up early the next day which surprised me. Usually when I stay up late, I tend to sleep in, but for some reason I felt quite energetic. I even woke up before Tori, and she was an Alpha. I decided not to question it and just go with the flow. I watch her sleep a little longer, but eventually she started to wake up, so I turned my head and acted like I was looking outside. She lifted her head, yawned, and stretched. I turned back to look at her. "Finally awake are we?" I asked her in a humorous matter. "Maybe... are you?" She asked me. "Yes." "Well then yes, I am awake thank you." She smiled and I chuckled.

"How long have you been up?" She asked me. "Not to long. I didn't get to watch the sun rise, so maybe... I don't know, ten minutes. I like to get up early, it makes me feel... different." "Wow, you don't hear an Omega say that to often." "Yeah, I know, but that's what makes me different from everybody else. I'm not the average Omega, I'm the early rising, demon possessed, human looking Omega." She shook her head. "I wouldn't say demon possessed." She said. "Well I would, and do. I don't even know what to call it now..." I started to make myself feel like an outcast again. Tori noticed and came over and sat down by me. "Hey, don't make yourself feel bad. I say what you have is a blessing. Without it, that 'thing' could have killed me." I smiled a little. I smiled because she really did care. "Thanks Tori... I couldn't live without you..." She smiled and gave me a hug. "I couldn't live without you either Cole..." I felt happy again and I hugged her back. We stopped hugging and I looked into her eyes. I was starstruck by her beauty. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"We should go talk to Winston and Eve about Razor." "Yeah, we don't want to get into trouble right?" I nodded and started to walk out of the den when Greg woke up. "Hey, where are you two going, and where's Samson? Tori and I looked around the den and didn't see Samson. "Where is Samson? Tori asked. "I don't know, I didn't hear him get up this morning..." I said. "Samson always did get up quietly in the morning. When we used to travel, I would have to stop moving just to hear his paws touch the ground." "Well, I guess he'll be back eventually. Anyway, we were going to see Winston and Eve about Razor." He shook his head a little and tilted his head. "Who's Razor?" Tori and I both pointed at Razor who was sleeping quite close to him. "Whoa, I didn't even feel her fur against mine. It's really soft." "Well keep an eye on her for us will you?" "Sure. How long are you two going to be gone?" "Don't know. If you need us though, just yell. There's always someone within earshot." He nodded and Tori and I left. "Lets hope that Razor can stay with us." I said to Tori. "Yeah..."

Razor's P.O.V.

I woke up inside of a den. I felt sore all over, because where there wasn't cuts or gashes, there were bruises. I tried to lift my head but could only lift it so far. I felt a strange warmth against my side, so I tried to get closer to it. I closed my eyes again until I heard someone say, "Comfortable?" My eyes shot open as I turned my head towards the voice. There was another wolf laying next to me smiling. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here." I said trying to move away. "No no, it's ok. With all those cuts and gashes you must have lost a lot of blood. You must be freezing." I stopped trying to move away considering the fact that I wasn't able to get anywhere. It hurt to much.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Greg." He said. "Razor. I'm so sorry about me laying so close to you..." I said looking away embarrassed. "I don't mind, your fur feels nice. It's really soft." "Oh... thank you..." A few minutes passed and I felt cold again. I didn't want to make Greg feel smothered, so I didn't move any closer. I started shaking vigorously. "Wow, you must feel really cold... Here, let me wrap my arms around you. You'll warm up fast." "No no, you don't ne-" He wrapped himself around me. His body heat was so intense that it felt like I was sitting out in the sun. "Ohhhhhh..." "My mother taught me this trick. Works well doesn't it?" "Yes... Yes it works wonders." I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know..." I told him. "I know, but I don't want you to feel like you just fell into a frozen lake." I smiled a little. "Well... thank you." "My pleasure." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Loved it, Hated it, what? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! I feel like I need more reviewers... All of them come from the same people... <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I need to update more often. I've been trying, but I've been having some writers block... But I'm still kicking. Just to let all of you know I might have a sequel to my story, I'm not going to just have it all in one story! So yeah, just a heads up. So enjoy the longest chapter I've ever wrote! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 17<p>

Tori's P.O.V.

We went to see Winston and Eve about Razor staying in the pack and they said it was alright. I'm glad they did. If they said no, Cole would've probably had a mental breakdown. He wouldn't know what to do! I swear, he would give his life for a complete stranger... "Well, let's hope Razor isn't going to have to many scars. It's a good thing their wasn't any cuts on her face. They might scar up and I don't think she would want that. Not to many people like scars on their face. Guy's on the other hand, I don't know..." I said to Cole. "Yeah, it's a good thing, but I think the reason guy like scars is because it make them feel tough. I'll admit though, it does make you feel tougher." I saw him touch the scar on his cheek, I couldn't remember how he got it, but he looked good with it.

"I can't remember, how did you get that scar on your cheek?" He reminded me of how a stray dog tried to bite him and how the dog's tooth caught his cheek and ripped it open. "Oh yeah... Ouch." "Yeah... It hurt... a lot, but I enjoy knowing it's there. Not everyone can say a dog tried to bite their face off." I shook my head. "I'll never understand you guy's." "And I'll never understand you girls." We shared a laugh and decided to go back to his den to tell Razor the good news.

As we were walking up the hill towards Cole's den, a thought crossed my mind. If Cole was part human, shouldn't he be able to use guns that humans have? I know that the park rangers that patrol the park carry guns with them. "Hey Cole, you know how when Kate and Humphrey were taken away to Idaho, the rangers shot them both with a tranquilizer darts?" Yeah, why?" He asked me. "Well, do you think they have more of those darts at the stations around the park?" "They should. It's not like they only keep one or two darts at a station. They probably have multiple guns there too." "So why don't you go and get one? Use your hands to your advantage, you know?" He looked at me a bit surprised. I thought over what I had just asked and basically just said go steal a gun and some darts. "Well smart one, I don't want to take the risk of getting caught stealing a weapon from the rangers. Plus, I would have to do it at night, and I don't want to do it at night." He said in a humorous matter. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking at the moment to make me suggest such a thing... Lets just for get about it." He nodded in agreement and kept walking up the hill. We eventually reached the den's entrance and went inside. We looked towards the back and saw that Razor and Greg were cuddled together fast asleep. "Well looks like Razor's found a new friend." Cole whispered. "As well as Greg. They look so cute like that." I whispered back. I looked at how Greg and Razor were cuddled together. I tried to imagine Cole and I doing the same thing, but I just couldn't... A look of disappointment must have came over my face because Cole had whispered, "Is something wrong Tori?"

Cole's P.O.V.

I looked over at Tori and saw that she had a look of disappointment on her face. I asked her, "Is something wrong Tori?" She must have been zoned out or something because she didn't respond. "Tori, you ok?" She heard me that time. She looked at me and said, "Oh... Yeah I'm fine... Maybe we should leave these two alone. Give them some privacy." "Sure, but I want to talk to you." She nodded a little and walked out of the den. I followed her. We walked out to the tree that was close to my den and she sat down right next to it facing away from me. I pulled myself up onto the first branch and just sat on it. She stared out towards the valley. I stared into the forest behind her. "So... you wanted to talk to me?" She asked. "Yeah... how come you've been so down lately? I feel like every time I come around you your day becomes depressing." She sighed.

"If I made you feel like your the one who causes it, I'm sorry... It's not you. Well... some of it is... but still, I sometimes just think to much and make myself feel terrible." "You still said that some of it was me. What am I doing to make you feel so down?" She looked down at her paws and started to push around a twig on the ground. "Nothing, it's just... I can't explain it... It's complicated." "Oh yeah?" I turned myself around and hung myself by my legs on a branch so I was in front of her. "Try me." She smiled a little and shook her head. "It's a girl thing... You wouldn't understand..." I chuckled a little. "Tori, another thing I have that other guys don't is that I can understand the girl talks. It's strange I know, but it's a gift." She just stared at me. I made the best puppy dog eyes I could make and used them on her. She smiled and made her own puppy dog eyes and fought back. I didn't have a chance. I had to look away. "Don't try to use the puppy dog face against us girls. You will always lose." She said giggling a little. "I may have lost to your cute puppy face, but I achieved my goal." "And what was your goal?" "To make you smile."

She pulled me down from the tree and I hit the ground. I looked up at her as she said, "You're killing me you know that?" I smiled at her as she hovered over me. "Well it's like I always say, Live, Laugh, and Love now, because you only live once." She returned the smile and I tried to sit up. She pulled me back down. "I'm not done with you just yet." She said to me as she walked over to my side. "What uhhhhh, what are you doing?" She had a mischievous look on her face. "It's not what I'm doing that you should be worried about, it's what I'm going to do." I stared at her for a few seconds. I didn't know what she meant. She let her paws hover over my belly for a mer second before I realized what she was going to do. I rolled away from her as quick as I could, got up, and ran away from her. "NO! STAY AWAY!" I yelled. She started laughing and came running after me. I ran from her for about two hours, so the sun started setting. I hid inside some bushes to catch my breath. I heard something behind me moving and sprinted out of the bushes. I didn't get far though. Tori tackled me and landed on my back.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her. "I shall not reveal my secrets." She said laughing. I reached back, grabbed her hips, and rolled her off. I quickly held her paws down and made it so she couldn't move. She tried kicking me off but couldn't get her legs under me. I had her pinned. "No fair, your bigger!" She said. "Your faster." "Your stronger." "Your an Alpha." "Your clueless." "Your... Wait, what?" She smiled and I loosened my grip a little, which was too much because she was able to get her paws out of my grasp and push me off. She then held down my arms and made it so I was unable to move. "See? Clueless." "Just like you." "No I'm n-" She didn't get to finish before I threw her off with my back legs. It was far pass sunset so the only light that could be seen was the moon. When I threw Tori off, the last thing I seen was her rolling when see hit the ground, her smiling at me, and disappearing into the bushes around us.

"Oh man..." I said to myself smiling. It was bad enough there was barely any light showing through the trees, but now I didn't know where she was going to pounce from next. I figured if I couldn't see her, I could always try and hear her. I closed my eyes and listened closely for Tori to move. I heard nothing. Not even her breathing... "You must be a great hunter." I said to Tori wherever she may be. "I heard her giggle from my right, but acted like I didn't hear her. She finally came out of hiding and went to tackle me. I dodged her quickly, grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, and practically laid on top of her. "Uh uh uh." I said wagging my finger in her face. "Wow, I didn't think you knew I was there. I was so quiet..." "I heard you giggle, that's what gave you away." She laughed at her silly mistake. I looked into her eyes. They glowed in the moon light... "Tori... I... I have something to tell you..." I said as I got off of her. "Oh... ok. What is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWWWW MAN! I left you with a cliffhanger you say? I'm evil you say? Sometimes I am, just like now. :D So review and tell me what you think! Oh, and just a P.S. You think your so smart leaving insulting reviews about my story with an anonymous account. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, SO IF YOU DON'T STOP, I WILL REPORT YOUR REAL ACCOUNT. Thank you, and have a fantastic day. :) (:<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my wonderful fans! Your probably wondering why you alert list says this story was updated, well it was. Anyways, wI have once again, update my story. Now, I got a question from one of my readers and they asked if I was copying a movie from 2005. The answer is no, I didn't copy anything. Another thing, someone went and gave me a lecture on reviews. Guys, I know some readers aren't going to like my story, and I understand that, but when the same person uses an anonymous account and spams the review button and posts nothing but hurtful comment, it get kind of annoying. You guys don't need to lecture me on the whole review part of FF. The point is, if you don't like my story, don't say anything hurtful. Just say it needs improvement, ok? Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 18<p>

My heart was beating a trillion times every second. I was freaking out inside, but I didn't show it. The most I showed was my face blushing blood red and me fidgeting a little. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. "Tori... We have been friends forever right?" "Yeah..." She said nodding. "And... Well you are and always have been my best friend. You know that right?" She nodded. I sighed. "Well Tori... I've been keeping a secret... Longer than you know and... I think it's time I told you what it is..." Her eyes widen a little and she nodded, but thought nothing of it. I wanted to get it off my chest. My unannounced love for her was tearing me up inside. "Tori... I-I... I lo-"

Unknown P.O.V.

I search all over Jasper for this... freak, and I finally found him. He killed my minion and absorbed his power too. That worthless being was suppose to be my slave and do as I say, but I can't seem to take over his well being. His mind is to strong. That being the case... I would have to kill him. I could see him talking to somebody. From the sounds of it a female. I couldn't hear what they were talking about and I didn't care. I just wanted him dead. I moved without making a sound, and got close enough to hear something about a secret. Just as he was about to tell her something else, I went in for the kill. "Tori... I-I... I lo-" Was all he got to say before I felt his warm blood splatter on my hand...

Cole's P.O.V.

I was about to finish my confession to Tori when I felt a painful burning sensation on my neck. I put my hand up to where I felt the pain and felt something warm and liquidy. I looked at my hand and seen a crimson colored fluid trickle down my hand. It smelled like blood, but I didn't want to believe it. Something had cut open my main artery. I fell to my knees as I began to slowly bleed out. Tori started to freak out not knowing what to do. I looked to my left and saw someone walking towards me while saying, "Bah, not where I was aiming, but it'll do the job." It was without a doubt a male, middle aged, tall, and well built. I didn't know who he was or why he was trying to kill me, but I didn't care at the moment either. I was going to put up a final fight. "If I'm going down..." I changed to my dark side. "I'm going down fighting!" I tackled him and started choking him, but he quickly kicked me off and sent me flying. He quickly got up and looked at me, his face filled with anger. He looked like the thing that I had killed in the forest, but bigger. The darkness that surrounded me had suddenly focused all of its attention on the cut in my neck. I felt a warm, tingly sensation in my neck and put my hand up to it once more. The cut was gone, as if it were never there. "I can be healed by the darkness." I said to myself. "I tried to kill you the easy way, now I'm going to have to kill you the hard way!" He screamed at me.

He lunged at me at me and tried to grab my neck. I quickly dodged him and slashed the side of his face. "Your going to have to be quicker than that!" I yelled at him. He stopped moving, and started to laugh. "You want quick huh? Well how about I give you something a little more interesting." He started to run away out towards the valley. I yelled to Tori quickly, "Tori, go alert Winston and Eve and tell them there is another demon in the valley! I'll follow him to make sure he doesn't get away!" She nodded and sprinted back towards Winston and Eve's den. I turned and started to chase after him.

I chased him to the center of the valley before he was suddenly sucked down into the ground. I stopped running. The ground started to shake and crack when suddenly, a huge hole appeared in the ground with something flying out of it. It was the size of a tree and was pitch black. I looked down and could see a pit of darkness floating around underneath it, and at the very top, I could see him standing there, laughing like a maniac. He appeared to be attached to the whole tree thing. "Who are you!" I yelled at him. "I'm your master!" He yelled back. By then the whole pack was behind me, and I could see Tori standing in front of everyone, along with Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Winston, and Eve. Everyone was staring at me and the creature. I assumed they were talking about me. How I looked, and what I had become. I turned back towards my supposed master and got into a fighting stance.

I saw a bunch of creatures climb out of the pit before me and start to run towards me. I fought and killed many of those things before he said, "Give up Cole, your only going to hurt yourself." "Oh yeah, how?" I shouldn't have asked, because after I did, he shot out these tentacle-like arms and grabbed Tori. I could hear her screaming above me, and the sound was killing me. "TORI! You let her go! If you hurt her I swear I'll-" "YOU'LL WHAT! KILL ME? HA, YOUR SO WEAK!" He yelled cutting me off.

He was right though. I couldn't do anything to hurt him now. I was to weak, and exhausted. "Surrender now Cole, or I'll crush her like a bug!" He started to squeeze her and she started to cry in pain. "STOP, STOP, PLEASE! I'LL DO AS YOU SAY BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" I screamed. "Cole, please... don't... listen... to him..." Tori managed to say. I didn't respond. I didn't even look at her. I just dropped to my knees and surrendered. I could hear him chuckle. He tossed her back towards the pack and she landed in front of everyone. They helped her up and she yelled to me, "Cole please! Don't do this!" I ignored her again. "Say your good byes, and then jump into the pit below me." He said. " I stood up and turned around. I changed back into my normal self. I waved good bye at everyone and they all gasped.

"Tori..." I said to her. "Cole!" She yelled. "I love you." I said before I fell back into the pit of darkness. I could hear Tori screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone was holding back both Tori and Humphrey. Humphrey had just watched his own brother fall to his death. Tori was crying out of sadness, disbelief, and anger. My last word to her were, "I love you." If she and Humphrey didn't have anyone holding them back, they probably would have jumped in with me. I'm glad they didn't get the chance...

And so the life of Cole the hybrid comes to an end, leaving everyone devastated... or has it?

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Last Chapter until the sequal. Sorry about that, it'll come out sometime in July or August. I NOW HAVE A POLL ON WHAT YOU WANT THE SEQUAL TO BE LIKE! Nothing big, just an opinion I might use in the story. So yeah guys... That's it. REVIEW THIS STORY AND MAKE ME HAPPY! PLEASE! THANKS GUYS, LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


End file.
